When Worlds Collide
by theluckyshipper
Summary: 2 girls who were passionate about music meet our heroes.A villain returns;who is plotting to take revenge on the turtles. Will music help our ninjas fight? Maybe not...But their ninjitsu can...Run Ladies'Cuz The turtles are back in town!TurtlesxOCs
1. Prologue

When Worlds Collide

Hi guys! I'm here to certify you that this fanfic is a blockbuster hit! Ah…Kay, I think that was wrong. Anyway, I Hope you enjoy this…

Mikey: Hey Lana! Hi viewers! Mikey here doing the disclaimer…Ahem…

Kaikat a.k.a Allana did not, does not and will not own me, Donnie, Leo, Raph and the whole of TMNT. It is owned by Mirage Studios…

Leo: Hey Mikey, did you even write that?

Mikey: Write what big bro?

Raph: Yer 'lil disclaimer thing…

Mikey: No, Donnie wrote it for me…

On with the Story!!!

. ............ ............ . .............. .

Prologue:

"Dudes!!! There's a problem! The foot ninjas are retreating!!!And I don't know where they are going!"

"Obviously shell-fer-brains! Did they even tell you where they'll be headin' next?"

"Guys! Quiet! Donnie, can you track them from the shell cell?"

"Of course! "

"Then get right to it!"

"I'll just grab a code from…there… They're heading to Eve's Park Residences!"

"We'll have to stop them before civilians get caught in this fight!"

Then the four headed to the Foot clan's destination…

~end of the prologue~

. ............ ............ . .............. .

I know, it was short….


	2. The Great Escape

Hey people, I hope you liked the prologue...well, here's the first chapter...Doonnniiiieeeee!!!

Donnie: Allana a.k.a. Kaikat does not own TMNT, it is owned by Mirage studios.

Wow, Mikey's disclaimer was better...

Donnie:*rolls eyes*

Hey! I'm he author of this fanfic so stop that!

Donnie: Just get on with the story!!!

. ............ ............ . .............. .

Chapter 1: The Great Escape

"Pssst, Megan." A Girl throws a piece of chipped wood at a window. "Pssst, Megan!" She shouts softly. Then, a light opens. The girl named Megan appears from the backdoor and into the front, sleepily... "Yeah? Why ya callin' me?" Megan rubs her eyes and yawns. " I know this is gonna sound weird, but I woke up in the middle of the night, and I saw a bunch of people at your roof..." The girl nervously says."Lana, you were dreaming, I didn't hear anything…" She assured her."But Megan! They were all wearing black with masks and chains with the sticks and the swords and-" Allana stopped her sentence. She stared into the roof with eyes wide and a mouth hanging open. " Um… Allana? Yoohoo? ALLAAANNAAA?" Megan waves her hand infront of her friend…"Megan, if I tell you now that were gonna die right now now on this very spot…would you believe me?" "Eh? What are you talking about?" Megan looks up to where her friend was looking," Are those?" she gulps "Ninjas?"

"Well.." Allana looks to her companion…"Like in cartoon series and ninja movie-wonders. All the people in the scene…" she sighs then Megan screams," Should run for their lives!!!" So the two girls ran to the streets of the large residence park in night shorts and pajamas.

The two girls ran past many houses including A.J.'s, Marianne's ,Jasper's and Vincent's who were close friends of theirs. "They're gaining on us!" shouts Allana, "Then run faster!" Screams her friend. "You know what, all this running reminds me of a song…" says Megan, "What song?""The Great Escape.""Boys like Girls?""Yep."

_Paper bags and plastic hearts  
Out belongings in shopping carts  
It's goodbye  
But we got one more night  
Let's get drunk and drive around  
And make peace with an empty town  
We can make it right_

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight

Tonight will change our lives  
It's so good to be by your side  
We'll cry  
We won't give up the fight  
We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs  
And they'll think it's just cause were young  
And we'll feel so alive

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight

All of the wasted time  
The hours that were left behind me  
The answers that we'll never find  
They don't mean a thing tonight

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight

"Hey, I just remembered, RUN!!!"

After screaming and shouting and running past a few houses more, Megan and Allana walked into the darkness of Abigail's yard. "In here Megan…"She whispers silently like a squeaky little mouse. Megan followed her into the shortcut leading to her friend's house…

After minutes of silent walking, the two teenagers have finally arrives to their destination. A two-storey brown and cream colored house with a brown roof was in their views…"Here we are…"states the girl and then says, "Come on Megan, follow me." They entered using the back door, walked into Allana's room, plopped their selves down the Japanese-styled foam and exhaled. A green wall, white blinds, Japanese screens and closets, and a red and black comforter and a small table was in sight. "Why do you think they were here?" asks Megan, "I really have no idea. But, I didn't really know that ninjas really existed…Only in movies!" replies Allana. "Well, we saw them with our own eyeballs girl…" states Megan, "What a night, just stay here until morning, Let's have our sleep and we'll remember this as our great escape…."

. ............ ............ . .............. .

Soooo, how'd the reading go? Was it good?Bad?Short? or just plain boring…Please do tell…

Please review readers!

Mikey: Review Guys! 'cuz the Mikey will be in the next chapter!

Raph: Don't get yer hopes up doofus, Allana ain't gonna put you in the next chapter 'cuz she's gonna experience her personal dose of writer's block…

Wha-?! How…how dare you!!! Megan,Megan!!! Raph's trying to destroy my hopes for fininshing this story!!!

Raph: See ya! *dashes away from the computer screen*


	3. Extra Chapter:The Interview

Hiya readers! I thank those who reviewed my story…

xS.: I guess it's written in both tenses, just depends on how you look at it…Thank you for reviewing!

Ecanus- the Angel of Writing: No, we didn't stop to sing. It was just like another…um…I don't even know if I should call it a 'flashback'…After the song finished, we just snapped back into reality…Haha…Dusty the guitar…Maybe we'll put him in the story…

. ………… ………… . ………….. .

Extra: Story at first sight

Allana:This is an extra showing our characters' attitudes, likings and dislikes towards our story, even though the 2 chapters were the only ones posted. And now, let us call our TMNT cast…Raphael!

Raph: 'Sup.

Allana:Michelangelo.

Mikey: Heya dudes and dudettes!

Allana:Donatello.

Donnie: Hi guys.

Allana:And Leonardo!

Leo: Hey readers!

Allana:Whoa, I think being cheery is not really your thing Leo…

Raph: Tell me about it, he looks like an idiot when he's like that.

Allana: Anyway, how did you like the story: When World's Collide, so far?

Leo: It's cool.

Donnie: Idea was well looked into.

Mikey: It's AWESOME DUDETTE! But you told me I was going to be in the next chapter…*pouts*

Allana: You are! This interview is our "next chapter" Mikey!...

Mikey: Oh…*scratches head*…I don't get it…

Raph:*Slaps face* You Michelangelo, are already in the chapter.

Mikey: Bu-.

Raph: DON'T say another word if you want to LIVE…

Allana: Now Raph, be nice to your baby brother, if you don't want to face your strongest weakness…*smirks*

Raph:*Eyes widen*

Leo:*simpers* Raph has a weakness?

Donnie:*smirks* Well that's a first…

Raph: What?! No! I don't have a weakness…

Megan:*Enters the room with a box full of red plastic sporks*

Allana: Oh really Raph?*Raises eyebrow*

Megan:*closes the door* Hi Raphie!!!

Leo: Are those-?

Megan: Sporks? Yeah.

Donnie: What for Megan?

Megan:*smiles* Nothing special, I just came to watch the interview.

Raph: *mutters*Great…

Megan: *throws a spork at Raph**frowns**sits down* What was that Raph?

Raph: Uh..n-..no-..nothin' Megan…

Allana: Hey guys, remember when I told you about Raph's weakness?

Mikey: That was like, a while ago dudette…

Allana: I know, well, you see,*grabs a spork and throws at Raph*

Raph: Hey! Stop that!

Allana: When we, besides Megan, throw a spork, at Raph, he gets mad.

Megan:*throws a spork at Raph*

Raph: Ow..*Rubs arm*

Allana: And when Megan throws a spork at him! He just says OW!

Raph: What are ya tryin' ta improvise?

Allana: Your weakness is not a spork,*fiddles with spork*, but Megan…

Raph: What?!

Allana: That's right, you heard me…M-E-G-A-N…Meg-

Raph:*Covers Allana's Mouth*

Megan: Huh? What's Goin' on? Raph? What are you trying to do to her?!

Raph: Nothin'…uh…were, jus'…NOTHIN'!*uncovers mouth*

Allana: You're afraid of her…*Bursts into hysterical fits of laughter*

Mikey: Hey, can I laugh with you 'cuz I want to see how Raph's day is goin' to end…

Allana: Sure, Mikey…

Mikey:*Laughs real hard*

Leo: Raph, you're afraid of Megan?*smiles*

Donnie:*chuckles* She's cool, kind, and gentle..How come you're afraid of her?

Raph:*rubs neck* Eh…

Megan: I have to go now guys, my mom calls…

All: Bye Megan!

Allana:*elbows Raph*

Raph: Uh..Later…

Megan: Bye guys!*exits room*

All 'cept Raph: *Laughs*

Mikey: My man! You're such a wimp!*slaps Raph on the back*

Raph: Call me that one more time and yer goin' ta hell….

Leo: What's the big deal Raph?

Raph: I jus' don't like it when she throws them sporks at me…

Allana: Wow, you are a wimp…

Raph: Ya betta' run girlie, 'cuz yer travellin' ta hell!!!

Allana: Hey! Don't call me girlie!

Raph: Well sorry, but I jus' did….

Allana: That's it! No one is better than me in being sadistic! You're going down!

Raph: Bring it!

Allana: AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

*crash*

*break*

*shout*

*scream*

*kick*

*punch*

*jump*

Donnie: Sorry folks…But we are experiencing some technical difficulties…Come back Later!

Leo: Read and review while Allana writed the second official chapter!

Mikey: See ya Dudes and dudettes!!!

~end of extra chapter~


	4. Concert for no cause

And the second official chapter is up! I really don't know how moderate I'm working these days, ideas just keep on coming!

Hey Megan! Thanks for reminding me, I sorta forgot the word when I was writing the interview.

Sorry people if there are spelling mistakes in there, and I forgot to do the disclaimer in the interview. But thanks to the reviewers!

Raph: Lemme bang yer 'lil head next time so ya won't forget ta do the disclaimer…

Look here pal! Even if you're 16 in my story, and I'm just 13, you don't have the right to talk to me like that!

Raph: I don't care…

*gasp* I'm gonna tell on you!

Raph: Then go tell!

Fine! Megan! Raph's picking on me again!

Megan: RAPH!

Raph: Ugh…Anyway,this 'lil girl…

I'm not little!

Raph: But you sure act like one…

Argh!

Raph: Hey girlie! Listen, I'm 16 and yer 13, I'm older so ya have ta listen to everythin' I say…

*Sticks tongue out*

Raph: Allana…happy now?

No…

Raph: Allana does not own TMNT, it is owned by Mirage Studios…

*Makes a freaky face at Raph*

Raph: Oh God..Help me with this 'lil fleshbag…

You got that from Transformers!

Raph: Ugh…*slaps face*

. ………… ………… . ………….. .

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" asks Leonardo, "Well, the map directory shows the residence area of Eve's Park…" says Donatello." Ahhh…Eve's Park, the only place in N.Y. where trees go tall.." talks Mikey like a professional turtle," How'd you know?" Asked the purple-banded turtle," It says here, see?","No..","Well, not my problem.."…"Did anyone see Raph?" Leonardo looks around for his brother, "Uh, no dude, but wasn't he followin' us?" Michelangelo replies, "You can just track his shell cell to save you trouble." Claims Donnie,"It says here that he's already…INSIDE?!" Leo's eyes widened. "He must have climbed up the wall…"Donnie states, "Dude's a spider-monkey…"claims Mikey, "Well, we have come get him before he runs up into some trouble…" Leonardo then starts climbing the wall, with his two brothers behind…

~Following Morning: Allana's house~

It was morning time, the sun high and shining, the sky was blue and the clouds were like feathers, the birds chirped and you can hear the children outside play. Not like in the city itself, where all the noise were present. Eve's Park was away from the bustling city.

Allana woke up from her slumber, and so did Megan. "Ow…My neck hurts.."Megan winced as she rubbed her neck,"I feel like my body was crushed by Dinosaurs." Allana tried to stretch her body, "But you don't even know how it feels to be crushed by dinos.""Oh." Megan chuckles at her friends youthful side…"What? Why are you chuckling?" Allana demands for an answer."Oh nothing, hey, I wonder where all those crazy ninjas came from…" Megan wonders while Allana stood up to open her laptop…"Let's just see if those butt-faced weirdoes are still out there…" She sat down and opened up a window in the screen which showed the recent video footages outside their house…Her friend then brushes her dirty-blonde hair," You record videos with a spy camera?" Megan asks her, "Well yeah! That's my talent!""Really?","Uh, no…not really…""Eh? Ahahaha!" The two girls laughed at the occurrence…"Besides that, you're performing at the school concert, right?" Allana asks her companion…" Yep! For the school band! I'll bring Dusty too!""Dusty the guitar?""That's the guy I'm talkin' about…You performin' by the way?"Allana's face turns from glad to upset,"What?! You're not performing? Why?!" Megan pouts, "No time… and no talent…I only do five things with my life, draw, compose, arnis and eat…", "Hold on, make that six…""Six?""Never ever forget your talent in touching things till they go kaboom…" Allana thinks for a second…"Okay, six then…"The girls laughed…"Why is it that people say you're good at singing and dancin'?" Megan asks, "Maybe they hear me when a take showers…",Big whoop…"

"Please sing…"

"Wha-?!"

"Sing..."

"No!"

"Siiinnnggg!"

"Nnnooooo!!!!"

"Nice voice…"

"What?!"

"Could you sing Paramore's Decode?"

"That's kinda high…"

"Who cares? Please sing…"

"No way…"

"Please."

"No…"

"Please."

"No."

The dirty-blonde girl then makes the puppy-dog eyes…

"No! Don't do that! Please! Don't- Ugh..Argh! Fine…"

"Yes!" Megan celebrates her tricky victory…

"Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools  
Of ourselves.  
Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools  
Of ourselves.

How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well, yeah, yeah.  
How did we get here?  
Well, I used to know you so well.  
I think I know.  
I think I know.

There is something I see in you.  
It might kill me.  
I want it to be true."

Megan smiles at herself for successfully making her friend sing…"That was awesome!" She screams…Allana smiles at the comment…"Do you want to take a morning walk? Or stay here all day?" Allana asks, "Hmm…I'll take the walk part…"

~With the turtles~

"Dude, I can't believe we spent all day in this tree to watch out for those creeps and listen to a girl sing Decode…Ya know that it is not good to watch a concert without a ticket? We could go to jail for this…"

"Shut up Mikey, when will Leo and Donnie be coming back huh?"

"I don't know dude, they said they were gonna check out the other areas…"

Then, Raphael's shell cell rings…"Finally…'Sup?""Areas are clear, no sign of those ninjas…Let's head home…"

"What did they say dude?""Let's go home…NOW…""FINALL-.""Keep yer mouth shut tight…"

Michelangelo nods, and they attempted to head home silenty, away from the broad daylight,but thanks to Mikey, the silent part should be changed…

…………. ………… . ………….. .

I got bored….I apologize for the other corrections… Pls. R&R


	5. Somewhere down New York

I apologize for the late update…Anyway, here it is, the third chapter! Leo, you're the only one who haven't done the disclaimer, do you mind?

Leo: No, not at all *smiles*, Allana does not own TMNT…

*Glares at the 3 other turtles sitting on the couch*

Raph: What? Why are ya glarin' at us?

Oh nothing, it's just that you three did the disclaimer without a smile…

Donnie: So? What's wrong with doing the disclaimer without a smile?

Megan: *over the microphone*Without stretching, your muscles will tighten; and if you frown while doing the disclaimer, you'll get wrinkles; which will scare all the viewers away…

Mikey: I'm sorry Lana, but I think I forgot to smile when I did the disclaimer…

It's fine Mikey…*Returns to platform*…Enjoy the story!

. ………… ………… . ………….. .

Raphael and Michelangelo exited Eve's Park, they caught up with their two brothers and entered a dark alley. In a single blink of an eye, they were gone. They went through a manhole which they usually took during patrol nights.

They went left and right, forward, side to side. All four brothers came to a sudden halt. Donatello pulled down a hidden lever near the pipings and the brick wall they're facing split into two.

As the turtles entered their home beneath New York City, they were greeted by their sensei, Master Splinter.

"My sons, where have you been?" the ninja master asks as he walked towards his sons, a walking stick in hand. Nervousness builds up in each turtle's body. Leonardo, being the fearless leader he was, answered their master's question.

"We have been out to patrol the city master, but then we saw foot ninjas as we jumped from roof to roof. They saw us and fought with us."

"But why have you returned just at this hour?"questioned their sensei. "Sorry sensei. You see, the foot ninjas suddenly retreated and we had to see where they were heading to. We did not want any civilians become victims of theirs." Donatello replied.

"Very well then, return to your rooms and take some rest." They bowed their heads and departed to their rooms. Master Splinter glanced at the clock, sat down on the couch and turned on the television. He flipped through channels until he saw his primetime soap start." Just in time…"

~Eve's Park~

After Megan agreed to take a morning walk with her friend, they were greeted by Mrs. Soriano who was fixing breakfast for two little girls. "Hi girls! You want some breakfast?" she asked the two teens, "Maybe later. " replied her daughter, "By the way, Megan, your mom called." "Okay." Megan smiled as she was given the message. " See you later Mrs. Soriano!" Then the girls exited the house.

"Let's take our walk, and after this, I'm taking a bath." The brunette stretched her arms as they walked. " I agree. I wonder if those weirdoes are still out there." Megan wondered as she recalled the incident last night. " As long as I don't see their faces again, I'll be fine. They're just lucky I didn't have my arnis sticks. Or better yet, my metal friends Al and Lee." Allana grunts. "Eh, don't be sure 'bout you beating them." Her friend reminds her.

They passed by Megan's house and Allana returned to her home. 'Like I said, I'm taking a shower.' The brunette thought to both her conscious and subconscious. **' Hurry! We don't want you smell bad!'** Her conscious said to her. 'Yeah, sure, go away…'

Allana entered the bathroom with her towel and clothes in hand. She hung her sky blue towel on the rack and took the shower she had been waiting for…

~Turtles' Lair~

After each turtle retreated to their respective rooms, Michelangelo lied down his bed and was about to drift into sleep until Raphael entered Mikey's room with a sudden slam of the door.

"Dude! What's your problem?!" Mikey jumped out of his bed. "I don't know, somethin's been buggin' me 'bout those girls. I think we should keep an eye on 'em jus' in case." Raph's tone was unreadable by his brother. Mikey couldn't detect any emotion or maybe he just couldn't read his brother. " You have a crush on one of them?" asked Mikey, frowning. And this question of his somehow made Mikey notice Raph off- guard.

" What?" Raph pretends that he was innocent of the accusation, but Mikey didn't buy it. "Caught you off-guard dude." The orange-banded turtle's frown turned into a grin."So, is it the brunette singing Decode or the dirty blonde-haired chick? Tell me!"

"I have no time for this Mikey!" Raph shouted, " Come on dude, I can keep a secret…" The younger turtle smiled a reassuring smile at Raph. "Ya really wanna know?" Raphael sighed, "Yes! Ah, shhh…" Mikey whispered with great excitement. Once again, Raph sighed. Michelangelo silenced himself , "Mikey, don't tell anyone 'kay?" "Sure dude, just tell me who!"

"Neither of 'em." He whispered."Now go back ta sleep…" He said as he exited his little brothers room. When Raphael closed the door, he heard Mikey say, "Liar…"

He ignored his brother and went back to his sleep…

~Eve's Park: Megan's House-After walk~

"Megan, honey! Is that you?" Her mother called out from the living room.

"Yeah mom!" replies Megan, "Going upstairs to take a bath, 'kay?" "Sure honey." She went upstairs to take a bath. Her mom watched her walk upstairs.

~Somewhere in Manhattan, N.Y.~

"You have to get to those girls! They can become useful to us! How can you fail?!" A low, shrill voice yelled at the ninja. "Forgive us Master, we will capture them once we see them again…" The foot ninja apologized. "Make sure you do! They are gifted with powers greater than any of you!" The man stood up, facing all other ninjas." Listen to me my minions! Capture those two girls and do them no harm! Bring them to me! Now Go!" As he ordered the army of ninjas, all of them disappeared…

~Eve's park~

Allana finished her shower same as Megan did with her bath. Allana wore a blue collared-shirt and long, baggy, khaki's. white rubber shoes and a sling bag on her shoulder. "Mom! I'm going out!" She called out to her mom. "Be back before 6!" "Okay!"…

Megan wore a red vest with a hood and a white shirt underneath, skinny jeans and red high-cut converse shoes. She took her money, phone and mp3. She dashed out of here room and told her mom that she was going out…

~Turtles' lair: After 5 hours~

All four turtles awake from their slumber and walked into the kitchen for breakfast…er…lunch. Pizza was on the table and each had a piece, 'cept for Mikey, who had 3 pieces… Master Splinter greeted them as he entered the kitchen for tea. Mikey being Mikey, saw Raph staring at the ceiling, wondering what his brother was thinking. Until he remembered their little conversation 5 hours ago. So he sat beside Raph, who was still in deep thought; and started to sing a .LOUD…

_I thought I was a fool for no-one  
Oh baby I'm a fool for you _

Donnie and Leo looked at their baby brother with amusement.

_You're the queen of the superficial  
And how long before you tell the TRUTH …_

And Mikey also put emphasis on the word 'Truth'." So bro, you gonna tell me or what?" Mikey asked, "Tell ya what Mikey?" hindered Raphael so his brother would stop asking him abrupt questions. "Well, you know, your little…CRUSH…" Another emphasis lit up. And upon hearing the word, Raph got ticked off… "Run now Michelangelo, if ya want ta live 5 more hours…" He threatened, "Meep…" Mikey bolted off in the speed of light as Raph draw out his twin sais. Seeing Mikey ran off made Raph return his sais and sit down. He thought hell will now shut up, but unfortunately for him, his 2 brothers started irritating him with the looks on their faces. Donnie was grinning and Leo was smirking…'Hell got loose…again…' He thought to himself.

"So Raph, who's this little crush you have?" Asked Leonardo, "None of yer businesses…" He stood up and walked away…Donnie then told Leo, "Hey bro, I've got a killer invention, wanna check it out?" "Sure Don."

. ………… ………… . ………….. .

Song Mikey sang was Supermassive Blackhole by Muse.

Please R&R…I'm begging you!

It will make me and the turtles happy!


	6. Convenience with a pinch of thought

*Enters room**sits down**fixes stack of papers*

Donnie:*Enters room silently* Hey Lana.

Uh, hey Don…

Donnie: Somehow, this sarcastic Donatello in your Author's Notes isn't really helping. You should change me back.

Um…okay.

Raph:*Enters*

Leo:*Enters* Hi Allana.

Mikey:*Enters* Hey dudette! What's shakin'?

*Smiles*Nothing Mikey, now do the disclaimer.

Mikey: Okie Dokie! Allana does not own TMNT!

*Sigh* 'I should really stop making the notes part very long…'

. ………… ………… . ………….. .

"Okay Don, so what's this 'killer' invention you wanted to show me?" Leo entered Donatello's room; he sat down on an armchair and watched his purple-banded brother as he searched for the creation. "Hold on Leo, it's somewhere…ah, here it is!" Donnie exclaimed as he presented a metallic blue wristwatch to his brother. "A timepiece?" the blue-clad brother looked intently at the object." Half of it, yeah. But let me show you how it works…" Donatello reached for his brother's arm, fastened the watch on his older brother's wrist.

He activated the blue watch. Numbers and letters flashed on the small, colored screen. " Impressive, it's like a small computer…" says Leonardo, amazed at his little brother's invention. " I guess so, but that's not the main function Leo… Press the silver button."

Leo did as his brother instructed. He pressed the said button and a bright blue light flashed. After a second, Donnie held up a mirror and his older brother stared at the mirror, shocked. He was human, a human! Donnie closed his eyes tight, "Uh, bro? You might wanna cover yourself up…This is very uncomfortable…" "Tell me about it, turn this thing off!" Leo grabbed a towel and covered himself. "Oh, okay. Press the silver button again." Another blue glow flashed and the blue-clad brother was back to being a turtle.

"So, Leo. Would you mind rating my creation?"

"Over 10? I'll give it a 9.7 Donnie." Leo crossed his arms over his chest and looked at his brother. " 9.7? Why not a 10?" Donnie pouts for his genius creation was not given a perfect 10. " Do you want to be seen naked walking around the streets of New York?" "Uh, no…" "If you want a perfect 10, do something about the clothing." Leo handed the wristwatch to Donnie. "And no word to Raph and Mikey about the…occurrence…" With that, Leo left his brother alone to upgrade the watch.

~ Mall~

"I can't believe we only have 3 days before school starts again." Megan sips her smoothie," Tell me about it, the only exciting thing that happened was the one last night. I mean, come on! Sitting all day, staring at the ceiling is boring!" "Then if it's so boring, why do you do it?"

Allana sweat dropped as she thought to herself, 'yeah, why do I even stare at the ceiling?'

She shook the thought away and started a new conversation with Megan. "So, any expectations for this school year?" "Yeah, good grades." Megan smiled at her companion," How 'bout you?", Allana thinks for a second."I want to fit in.", "Why?", "It's really weird to have a 13 year old Sophomore in an American high school." She smiled sadly. "So what? That's supposed to be a good thing! If the age thing screws up, then kick their butts! " Megan waves her hands up in the air."Yeah, Thanks!"

~ Turtle's lair: 2 hours Later~

Donatello dashes out of his room, calling out to Leo while waving something in the air. "Leo Leo! I got it! It's finished!" Leonardo steps out of the dojo. "Let me see it then.".

He strapped the watch to his wrist and pressed the silver button, but before the conversion began; a window opened and demanded for Leo's response. After a minute, the change started. Suddenly, Michelangelo exited the kitchen and found a human male standing beside his purple-banded brother. He stared at him intently and suddenly spoke without tearing away from the human. "Brown eyes, Brown hair, tall, light skin..." He looks at Donnie and points at Leo," Who's the dude?"

"Mikey! It's me! Leo!" The brother who WAS a blue-masked turtle waved his hands in the air frantically. As Raphael heard all the commotion outside, he exited his room. " Come on guys! Can't a turtle have some 'lil nap o'er here?" When he saw the human beside his youngest brother, he withdrew his twin Sais and positioned himself in a defensive stance.

"Who are ya 'n whaddya want!?" He demanded for an answer. "Easy Raph, It's just Leo." Donatello told him. Raphael returned his Sais to his belt and gaped at the second youngest. "This…this…is Leo?". Donnie and Leo nodded.

Michelangelo straightened his back as he thought of asking 'Leonardo' questions if he was really Leo. He faced the human, pointed at him with his index finger. "Okay dude, if you're really Leonardo, I will have to ask you a series of comprehensible questions, alright? Oh wait, hey! 'A series of comprehensible questions…'…Big words! And I remembered! 'A series of comprehensible questions'."

All three brothers smacked their foreheads at Mikey's ignorance.

"Yeah yeah Mikey. Big words. Now what are da questions ya wanna ask?" The youngest of the four thought for a minute or two and…

"And?"

"Um…"

"Um?!"

"Sorry Raph! I forgot! But I still remember the clause, ' A series of comprehensible questions'….Clause? Like Santa Clause! Oooh! Is it Christmas already?" Mikey's tone contained excitement and happiness until…

SMACK!

"Ow!"

Mikey rubbed the aching part of his head caused by both his dim-wittedness and Raphael's power smack. And with all the ruckus going on outside Master Splinter's room, he came out with a wooden cane in hand, an empty cup and a face flooding with an emotion of failure; failure to sleep peacefully without any disturbance from his four sons.

Leo, still in his human form; and Donatello, apologized sincerely to Master Splinter for the interruptions.

"Leonardo, how did you come to being human?" asked the old rat. Leo started to explain, "Well sensei, Donatello created a device, particularly a wristwatch, that can transform us into humans. He asked me to try it, and here I am."

"Is the change permanent Donatello?"

"No sensei, we can control the length of time we can stay as humans, though, we cannot stay in that form after 48 hours."

" I see, this could be very convenient for all of us." Donatello pulled out a small black case which held four more devices similar to Leo's. He took the one with a dull gray color and handed it to their sensei.

"Here sensei, this gray one is for you. To turn human, just press this silver button." He pointed to where the button was located. "Thank you Donatello." Donnie bowed and smiled. He glanced at Leo and then looked at his two brothers who were widely grinning at each other. He sighed at the thought of having his hot-headed and dim-witted brothers use the wristwatch for idiocy, stupidity and ignorance.

Leo saw his purple-masked brother and laid a hand on his shoulder.

He whispered to his older brother, "Leo, we need to put these in a vault. Anti- Raph and cannot-be-opened-by-Mikey-able…"

. ………… ………… . ………….. .

There, chappie finished!

Donnie: Read and Review!


	7. Application Forms and Patrol Nights

Okay, here's a new chapter! POVs activated and possibly short. For the reviewers in the previous chapters,Ecanus- the Angel of Writing, xS., Kerristanne. The 3 Raphael fans…LOL…Thanks guys!

Donnie! Please do the disclaimer!

Donnie: Sure thing! Allana does not own TMNT.

Enjoy!

. ………… ………… . ………….. .

~Turtle's Lair~

"WHAT?! But Master Spli-"

"Silence Michelangelo." The old rat raised a paw to signal all four of his sons to silence themselves. "That is my final decision. If you would like to use these watches, I suggest you use them for convenient purposes and not for irresponsible actions."

"But Master, yer a'ready our teacher. We ain't needin' one or more." Raphael tried to reason with their master, but he failed.

"I am sorry my sons, but you have to learn to be more responsible as teenagers I could not help you with that matter anymore for I have only taught you ninjitsu. I am doing this as a father and not as a teacher. Donatello, I would like you to call Miss O'neil for me. Tell her that we will be needing her assistance."

"Yes sensei." With that, Donnie picked up his shell cell, dialed her phone number and waited for her to pick up.

"_Hello?"_ Answered the other line,

"Oh hey April. We need your help with something."

"_I owe you guys! A lot! What do you need?"_

"Um, could you help us….uh…" He looked over to Master Splinter, who just nodded.

"_Donnie?"_

"Would you mind helping…would you mind helping us enroll at LHS?"

"_So, you showed them already, huh?"_

"Yeah…"

"_Of course I'll help you!"_

"Thanks April."

"_No prob. I'll just download the application for online. I'll be right there."_

"Okay. Thanks again!"

"_Bye."_

"Bye April." He put his phone down and left for his lab. "Something tells me he's gonna apologize to his unfinished inventions." Leo says. "Why do you say that Leo?" asked Mikey. " Well, he's not going to see them for a long time…"

"Dude, then that means…" Mikey gasps, "I'm not gonna see my precious babies anymore?" Leo faced his brother trying to think on how to answer his brother. "Er…I…well…um…You will see them, but…uh…not that much…unless you would want to ditch school for them…"

The orange-clad brother's face lit up. "Thanks Leo! You're the best bro ever!"

"No Mikey! That's not what I-"Mikey dashed upstairs and to his room." –meant. Ugh…" Leo smacked himself at the forehead. Raph grinned and slapped his brother's shell."Nice one Fearless…"

Leo just groaned. "Shut up…"

~30 minutes later~

April entered the guys' lair. Five white folders in hand. "Hey guys!" She greeted her friends.

"Hey April!" All the turtles said in unison. Master Splinter walked towards her. "I thank you Miss O'neil for the help." "It's really no problem Master Splinter." She smiled and faced her terrapin friends. "Okay guys, here are the application forms. Fill them up and I'll go submit them to the school later."

Raphael got up from the couch and went to check out the folders his friend brought. "Fill up the application forms." April said as she distributed one folder for each turtle. All four brothers went to the living room. Leo sat on an armchair, Don and Raph on the couch, and Mikey sat on the floor. April gave them pointers on how to fill up the application. She held up a finger. "Remember guys. No drawings, No pencils, No erasures, No colored pens, only use black ink…" She looked at the blue-clad ninja, "And Leo?" He looked up, "Yeah?" "NO cursive printing." Emphasis on the word 'no'.

Leo nodded and the four started filling up their own sheets of paper.

**Donnie's POV:**

I started to fill up the application form April gave us. I thought and wrote fast.

'_Hmm, Let's see:'_

_**Last Name: Hamato First Name: Donatello **_

_**Home Address:**_ _'Uh-oh…I can't give out our address!' _

"Hey April?" "Mm yeah?" "Do you mind if we use your address?" "Sure, go ahead." She smiled at me. I returned to answering the document.

'_Okay so:'_

_**Home Address: 93, 5**__**th**__** avenue, Manhattan, New York City **_

_**Age: 16 **_

_**Birthday: October 10, 1992 Gender: Male **_

_**Father's Name: Hamato, Splinter Mother's Name: **_

_**Siblings enrolling in LHS: Hamato, Leonardo Hamato ,Raphael Hamato, Michelangelo **_

_**Applying for: 2**__**nd**__** year-New student**_

'_Ahahaha! There! All done!'_ I put the paper in the folder and gave it to April…

**Leo's POV:**

I tried to steady my hand on the piece of paper. It's so hard to not write in a cursive script! Or maybe that's just me…I started filling up the form:

_**Last Name: Hamato First Name: Leonardo**_

_**Home Address: 93, 5**__**th**__** avenue, Manhattan, New York City **_

_**Age: 16 **_

_**Birthday: August 5, 1992 Gender: Male **_

_**Father's Name: Hamato, Splinter Mother's Name: **_

_**Siblings enrolling in LHS: Hamato, Raphael Hamato, Donatello Hamato, Michelangelo **_

_**Applying for: 2**__**nd**__** year-New student**_

I pass the folder to April…

**Raph's POV:**

'_Meh…'_ I thought. After this I'm goin' out ta bust some skulls…_'Le's see'_

_**Last Name: Hamato First Name: Raphael**_

_**Home Address: 93, 5**__**th**__** avenue, Manhattan, New York City **_

_**Age: 16 **_

_**Birthday: September 3, 1992 Gender: Male **_

_**Father's Name: Hamato, Splinter Mother's Name: **_

_**Siblings enrolling in LHS: Hamato, Leonardo Hamato, Donatello Hamato, Michelangelo **_

_**Applying for: 2**__**nd**__** year-New student**_

I give the folder ta April 'n sit down…

**Mikey's POV:**

Gah! _'Okay Mikey, get a grip on yourself. Just fill up the form and you're done!'_

_**Last Name: Hamato First Name: Michelangelo**_

_**Home Address: 93, 5**__**th**__** avenue, Manhattan, New York City **_

_**Age: 16 **_

_**Birthday: November 23, 1992 Gender: Male **_

_**Father's Name: Hamato, Splinter Mother's Name: **_

_**Siblings enrolling in LHS : Hamato, Leonardo Hamato, Raphael Hamato, Donatello **_

_**Applying for: 2**__**nd**__** year-New student**_

'_Well, that was easy…Aw shell! I could barely read my own handwriting! Eh…not my problem…'_

I give back the folder to our friend…

**Normal POV:**

After all the folders were returned to their friend. April bid them farewell and exited the lair. Since tonight was a night for patrolling. All four went topside. They split the team into two: Leo with Donnie and Raph with Mikey.

Oh the horror. Poor Raph! He gets stuck with the annoying, little brother…

~N.Y.C.'s Busy Streets~

**Allana's POV:**

My friend Megan went home early. I prefer to stay a little late tonight; I want to explore the 'Never-Sleeping City'. Hey, I never got the chance to see the sights of the Big Apple you know, until now. I heard that this place was crawling with gangsters named the Purple Dragons. Well, I guess I should stay away from the dark alleys and creepy places. I also had a pair of metal rods kept in a carrier hung at my back, lid facing down. Brought it just in case, Hey, better be safe than sorry!

As I walked down the sidewalk, I glanced at the school I will be attending 3 days from now. " LHS is pretty big." I said to myself. "You got that right."

I looked behind my back and saw a lady with light auburn hair tied in a bun, emerald green eyes and cornsilk skin. The lady was probably in her mid-twenties. She held white folders that contained something which was none of my business. She suddenly spoke. " So, are you attending this school?" I nodded. "Oh, I'm April by the way." She extended her hand and I shook it, saying my name. "Allana Kristina…er…Allana. Say, what are the folders for?" I asked, 'Aw drat! That one slipped…'

"These are applications a couple of friends of mine asked me to submit. " She was about to cross the road when I stopped her, embarrassing…'How embarrassing can that be?! Stopping a lady from crossing the road!' "Do you mind if I go with you inside?" I asked her. "Sure."

We walked through the pedestrian lane and entered the school building. "This place looks like law school." I said as we walked through the wide corridors. The lockers were light cyan and the walls were painted light grey. We passed classrooms and the gym, I think. April entered a room which happened to be the Registrar's office. She passed the folders and filled out some forms. After that, she exited the room.

"So, getting nervous yet?" She asked me. "Maybe…I just hope we're no more than 50 in a class." I answered, she laughed. "Actually, you're less than 50…" My face lit up, "Really?" "Yeah. So, are you attending as a senior?"

It's my turn to laugh, April's face was clueless. "Why? Did I say something?" I wiped a tear away from my eye…"Actually, I'm attending as a sophomore." Her face flushed in embarrassment, "Then I take that you're 15 or 16." She exclaimed…"No, I'm 13…"

April gaped at me. " But…but…you're so…tall…" I just shrugged, "Yeah, I get that a lot…", Suddenly, she asked me, " Didn't you take up middle school?"

I shook my head, "We don't have middle school in the Philippines…We take up Elementary, sixth grade then High school…"

"I see." We exited the school building. "I guess I'll see you around these parts." She smiled at me…I thank her, "Hey April, thanks for the talk, and the company." "You're welcome."

She headed the opposite direction I was heading to.

"Ugh…" I groaned, I think I missed a turn, now I'm in a dead end… There are only two street lights and I could barely see… "I really need to get a pair of glasses."

I turned around and shivers went down my spine. I walked down the sidewalk and ignored that creepy feeling I was having…

**Leo's POV: **

My brother and I jumped from rooftop to rooftop. Along the way, we met up with Casey and our two other brothers. We were having the last 8 minutes of patrolling for this night. Our team headed to an area with only two street lamps.

"I guess we're in this part of town where stores close up early." Donnie exclaimed as he stopped to scan the area from the edge of the rooftop. Raph and Casey started wrestling again until Mikey gasped out loud.

"What's wrong Mikey?" I asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. " Did you hear that?" my orange-clad brother questioned. "Hear what bro?" Raphael interrogated. A sudden painful scream echoed through the area. "That one dudes…" Mikey pointed out.

We all dashed and followed the yells and the cries…

"I just hope were not too late…" I sighed….

. ………… ………… . ………….. .

Dun dun dun!

You like cliffy? Of course not…

LOL, application forms…I made up April's address,'kay? If it the place really existed…then I'm very sorry, I don't even know if I got the arrangement right…

Well, R&R…


	8. The First Encounter

Another day another chapter! *sweet voice* Raphie, please do the disclaimer.*smiles*…

Raph: *face full of fear* ye-y-yeah…s-su-sure…Allana does not own TMNT.

Thank you Raph!

. ………… ………… . ………….. .

Previously: 

"_What's wrong Mikey?" Leo asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Did you hear that?" the orange-clad brother questioned. "Hear what bro?" Raphael interrogated. A sudden painful scream echoed through the area. "That one dudes…" Mikey pointed out._

_They all dashed and followed the yells and the cries…_

"_I just hope were not too late…" _

Present:

**Allana's POV:**

"What the?!" Painful screams boomed from a dark alley. I walk to the area and take cover behind a dumpster. "Oh my…" A woman was being beaten by the most vicious gangsters in town! The Purple Dragons…

I had to do something! I need to help her! "Wha-what..am I supposed to do?" I looked back at the scene and…" Crud…" A Purple Dragon saw me! How? I mentally smack myself.

"Nice going, Lana….Uh oh…" I ran but the dragon was chasing after me!" Do something Lana! Or you'll be dead meat!" I was cornered. I remember that I have my babies with me…I drop my hand and try to open the lid of the carrier.

"Hey there sweet cake…" My eye twitched, "Did you just call me what I think you called me?" He just smiled a devious smile. "Yeah baby face…" He raises an arm against the wall to corner me. " Got a problem with that?" " Yeah, I hate it when people call me that. It makes me feel…vulnerable…" "Don't worry sweetheart, you won't feel anything after I'm done with you…"

Oh he's so gonna get it…"You know what?", My free hand was shaking ,I feel my eye twitching as I pulled down my rods. " I think that you should just. Shut. UP." "Yeah doll? Make me…"

I shrugged…"If you say so…", I grabbed the other rod with my other hand and whacked him on the shoulder with it. I ran and accidentally stepped on him as he fell down. "Get back here!" He groaned in pain.

" No can do Mister!" I shouted as I ran back to the alley where the lady was. There were still some dragons left. I have to admit that I'm afraid, but I have to help the lady.

"Hey psychos! Beating up a lady is very less gentlemanly! How 'bout a talk over a butt- whooping instead?" They glance at each other and walk towards me. Well, it was nice meeting me…

**Raph's POV:**

"Dragons, I should have known." Leo jumps down to fight the dragons off. "Uh guys? The dragons are going after THAT girl…" Don points to a girl standing in the alleyway. "Dudes! She's not running OR walking away!" Mikey exclaims…"Obviously Mr. Obvious…"Donnie jumps down to help Leo.

"Mikey, If I don't beat up a dragon now, I'm gonna beat you up instead. So move it!" I shove Mikey out of the way and jump down, and he follows with Casey.

"Okay Dragons! You asked for it! Come and get me!" The girl brings out some kind of metal pole. Chains, crow bars and bats were on the ready. I grab a dragon on the shirt, sai pointing to him. "I'm very disappointed with ya, knucklehead. Beating up a lady is very bad…" He pretends to be afraid, " Ooh, I'm so scared…Whatya gonna do about it, frog?"

I can feel Mikey's eye twitch. With every dragon we beat up, they call us frogs. This punk's gonna get a butt- kickin' from Mike…My youngest bro tackles the dragon, beats him up on the ground while giving him the lesson he will never ever forget…

"IT'S TURTLE, DUDE! TTUUUUURRRRRTTTTLLLLEEEE!!! FROGS HAVE NO SHELLS ON THEIR BACKS! ARE YOU AN IDIOT?! OF COURSE YOU ARE!"

Donnie and Leo looks up to our blue-eyed brother. "Is it just me, or is Mikey using his brain nowadays?" Donnie grins. "Keep putting pressure on that wound Leo…"

Casey, Mikey and I bring down more dragons while Don and Leo give first aid to the woman…The dragon with the crow bar tries to strangle the girl who was fighting them earlier. "Let…me…go!" She tries to remove the hand around her neck from suffocating her.

"Sorry missy, I can't. Oh but don't worry! This won't hurt…" A devious smile appears on his face, and a free hand balled into a fist…

**Normal POV:**

Allana closed her eyes and waited for the stinging pain, but it never came. She found herself lying on the cold ground. The punk who was trying to strangle her was floating in mid-air, no, wait. Someone was raising him up. She took a closer look, but nothing; only shadows and different pairs of eyes.

"What's going on?" the brunette shakes her head and snaps back to reality. She stands and picks up the metal rods she had. She pounces at a Purple Dragon with a wooden bat and knocks him out easily. Another and another and another…until…

A large man grasps her wrist and raises her up. "Ow! It…HURTS!" The brunette tried to shake his hold off but his hand is too HUGE! And TIGHT! Tears rolled down her cheek as the pain travelled through her whole body. "Let…GO!" A Bo staff then emerges from the dark shadows like how a javelin was thrown in an olympic event. The wooden weapon hit the man's right foot and he forcefully flings the girl like a little rag doll towards the brick wall.

She waited for the impact. With quick ninja reflexes, the Bo-wielding turtle clutched onto her and it was his shell whick slammed into the wall.

"DON!" his three brothers and their human friend called out as worry filled their faces. Both girl and turtle groaned as they felt the shock move through their bodies.

Raphael's body was swarming with anger and frustration. The hot-headed brother charged at the dragon who caused his brother pain…(Okay, so it was supposed to be the wall's fault, but blame Buster o'er there!)

"You'll pay fer that punk!" They both engaged in a hand-to-hand combat. Leo fought the last recruits easily at the same time as Casey and Mikey helped Allana and Donnie up to their feet.

"You alright bro?" Mikey asks, "Yeah…I'm fine." Mikey returns his brother's weapon; the two stayed hidden.

"Miss, are you alright?" Casey helps her up and returns her rods. "Uh-huh…" She stirs her head and glances at the shadows…

**Allana's POV:**

I stare at the pair of deep brown eyes infront of me. "W-w…were you the one who t-took the cr-crash for m-me?" I see a dark form move and nod. "Th-thank you…" Looking around, she saw the Purples dragons beat up on the ground. "I…I have to go…" "Hey kid, do you want me to take you home?" asks the tall man with the hockey stick…"Uh…","Is it okay?". I nod.

We leave the alley. I made my mind wander, to answer questions, to think about what happened this evening. "Hey, you okay?" I look up to the man, "Yes…" "Ya sure?" "Um…yeah. Thanks for the help." "No problem…The name's Casey Jones by the way." "Allana."

"Well Allana…Can I call you Lana?"

"Sure."

"Well Lana, you've got guts to take on dragons by yourself. Weren't you scared?"

"I was, but the poor woman was being strangled by those punks. I had to help her."

"Ah…If you're gonna do that again next time, be careful. Those men are dangerous."

We enter the gates. And we talk about random stuff as we head to my house. I see my mom waiting at our door from a distance. "There's our house." I pointed. "Well, your mom is waiting." "Yeah." When my mom saw us, she rushed towards us and hugged me tight. "Allana! Where have you been?"

'_What should I tell her?'_ I put my hand on my head. "She was trying to help a woman from some gangsters, but then it got a little tough. Me and my friends helped her take them down." Casey answered. "Ah, well, thank you…" She gave him thanks. "Would you like to come in?" My mom offered, "Oh, no thanks…I have to go…See ya around kid…" Casey then left…Me and my mother went inside…

~Turtles' Lair~

**Normal POV:**

All four entered the lair, exhausted. Mikey shook the tiring feeling off and got into his cheery self. "Sooo, Don…Why did you take that crash for the girl?" Donatello sat down on his chair and started working on some upgrades. " She 'll die if she received that blow." He said, no expression on his face. Michelangelo sat on a monoblock chair with its back support on his front, arms and head on top of it. "Pffffftttt…Dude, you've got a crush on her." Mikey wasn't really the brightest of them all, but he knew some stuff the brainy brother didn't. "No I don't." He tried to keep his face straight and serious. "Don't worry bro! Your secrets safe with me…" the orange-banded turtle grinned and yelled, "BUT YOU SHOULD NOT TELL ANYONE BECAUSE **RAPH!** MIGHT GET MAD AT YOU FOR TRYING TO STEAL ONE OF HIS GIRLFRI-","MICHELANGELO! CONTINUE THAT WORD 'N YOU'LL GET DA MOST UNFORGETTABLE WHOOPIN' OF YER LIFE!"

Mikey ran before his brother get to him…Leo sat beside Donnie with a glass of water in hand. He took a drink and put the glass down, "Mikey gets on Raph's nerves nowadays."He exclaims, "He always gets on Raph's nerves." Leo tapped Donnie's arm, stood up and said, "After that, go to bed." The younger brother smiled, "Okay Leo."…

~Megan's House:Next Day~

The blonde girl woke up due to her sister's bed jumping. Squeals and giggles filled her room. "Megan! Wake up!" Laughter filled the blonde's ears, "Yeah, sure…Now off the bed!" She ordered. "Aww…You're no fun…" Her little sister pouted, and jumped off. Megan sighed and fixed her bed. Suddenly, her phone rings…She picks it up and answers it.

"Hello?"

"I have to tell you something."

"Go ahead."

"I…fought…Purple Dragons…yesterday…"

"What?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay…wait…I'll meet you at the clubhouse…"

"Now?"

"Do you want to talk about it now?"

"Okay…"

Megan put her phone down, she took a quick shower, dressed up and headed to the residence clubhouse…

. ………… ………… . ………….. .

Poor Don, Poor Lana…

Mikey, stop bugging Raph!

Sorry, plot bunnies got mad at me for using a flamethrower against them…So they mixed up the ideas for this chapter…BBBBAAAADDDD BUUUNNNNNIIIIEEESSSS!!!

Oh yeah, Meg! Your surprise is in the next chapter!

R&R!

Allana, out.


	9. Dreams

Ah…Now that I have escaped the combined ultimate evil (Plot bunnies +Writer's Block), I'm here to give you a new, less self- insulting chapter… TAKE THAT PLOT BUNNIES! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!

Yeah, less "Self-insulting" 'cuz, I practically insulted myself back there…*shivers* …I don't even know if that word exists!

Anyway, I'm doing the disclaimer by myself…Since the guys are out bustin' heads…or maybe that's just Raph…

**I don't own TMNT…and if I did, I'd put a little romance in the next movie…But I don't so…**

On with the Story!

_Give Ecanus- The Angel of writing credit, since she gave me the idea._

. ……….. ………… . …………. .

"Lana? " The blonde girl asked as she looked around the gardens of the clubhouse.

"Megan, over here!" Allana called out, she was sitting down on a bench, playing her Game Boy SP. "So what's this about you fightin' Purple Dragons?" Asks Megan, her hands on her hips. "Hey hey…it wasn't my fault that I fought with them! It was the stupid dead end and the lady's fault! If she didn't get herself beaten up badly, I wouldn't have fought with 'em..."

"You're bad…" says Megan, as she sits down beside her friend. "I know…" Allana grins as she received the remark, which she considered a compliment.

**Allana's POV:**

I turn my attention back to the game I was playing, starting to tell Megan about last night. "I went to check out on LHS last night, pretty big too." "I know, the school courtyard is very large and open. " I looked at Megan, she seemed to wonder, and then suddenly, she chuckles. "I'm surprised that you lived the fight with those goons…"

"Yeah, about that…I wasn't the only one who brawled with them. Some vigilante and his friends showed up…" My friend quirked an eyebrow, "Vigilante?" "Yeah…" "Is this the Nightwatcher guy?" I scratched my head, _'Nightwatcher? I heard he was long gone…' _I thought, "Is this Nightwatcher the one wearing a mask and has a hockey stick with him?" Megan shakes her head, "Ooh, no…But I do know that his friends were good fighters!" I said with much enthusiasm, remembering the shadows fight. Megan became interested about hearing more from me, "Were they really that good?" "Yeah! Totally! Unfortunately, I only saw their shadows and their weapons fighting…" I sighed; it would've been so cool if I met them…

"Aww…bummer…Tell me more of what happened…" "Well, one of his friends saved me from the brink of death…From slamming into a wall…And from the grip of that big pig…" I clenched my fist, "If I see that fat punk again, I swear I'm gonna crush his fat and make burger patties out of 'em!" She started laughing; I frowned, "What's so fuunnnnyyyyy?" She wiped a tear from her eye and said, "You said you almost died 'cuz one fat guy almost killed ya by throwin' you into a wall, now you're saying that once you see him again, you're going to make a burger out of him…"

"Somethin' tells me I will…" turning back my attention to the screen, I shouted, "Nooo!!! Sora! Why'd ya have to lose?! You were almost there! How could you betray me like this?!" "Easy there! You. are. really. odd…" Megan chuckles. I grin at my friend's words, and then I remembered something.

"His eyes were deep brown, they were so…beautiful…" a smile appears on my face, once again, remembering my savior's eyes. I looked up and a grin appears on Meg's face, "What?" she asks, "Um, what? Why?" "Why are you smiling? And what are you talking about?! And who's brown eyes?!?! And how do you even know it was a he?!?!?!" I mentally smacked myself, "Did I say that out loud?" I ask myself. "Uh, yes…" She says, "Oh man! I did it again!" I shout, I have grown in the habit of saying my thoughts out loud…I soooo hate me for that...I had to answer her questions..." Number one: nothing! Number two: I don't know! Number three: No one! And number four: lucky guess?"

After some seconds, we both crack up. "Okay, that was really weird…" she exclaims, "You know, I just wonder why you didn't see the vigilante's friends, do you think they were…ghosts?" I never thought of that, but, they were holding weapons…Ghosts can't hold stuff! They pass through them! "I don't think so; maybe they were demons… shadow demons…"

"Ooh…it would be so cool to meet them!"

"I agree!"

"Tell me mooorrrreee!"

"Oookkaaayyy…now stop prolonging words!"

"Okay!"

"Stop using exclamations!"

"But you're using exclamations!"

"We're both using exclamations!"

We both laugh at our sentences. I stop and tell her about what happened. My hands were on the "Crushing Mode", beside my cheeks…"They were talking! I tell you! The shadows were talking! They were calling each other with human names!" Megan looks at me with a raised brow, "Isn't it supposed to be a good thing? They're civilized…and at least we know they were…somehow…solid…not ghosts…" I put my hands down, "I guess. You know…Classes start the day after tomorrow."

"I know. I hope the school clubs are good." "I know the first club you will sign up for…" "What?" I grin, "Surely, Performing arts, Dance category…" She grins back, "You know me too well…"

~Turtle's Lair: 10 hours later~

**Normal POV:**

"Donnie…"

_Donatello moved. _

"Donnie…"

_Something was haunting him. Something was about to grab him._

"Donatello…"

_The ground was shaking beneath him. The sky was pitch black. There was nowhere to go._

"Don…"

_Something grabbed him on the shoulders. He wanted to shout, yell! Scream! But nothing came out of his mouth, not even the sound of breath…Wait, there was light. Light! At the end of the path he was on! He ran and ran, trying to escape the grip. It seems like the light wasn't getting brighter. It was turning darker…Flash! A white glow blinded him, but then it ended and he was at the Foot's headquarters._

"Donnie?"

_Someone was calling him. A girl was crying, shouting his name. He turned around and his eyes widened in horror. Seeing that he was a five meters away from…the Shredder. The girl was in the Shredder's grip, blood dripping from her arms."Donnie…Help…" He charges at the Shredder. Unfortunately, he cannot hit. Donatello was like a ghost who passed through a living body. What he did, he kept on trying and trying until he hit the monster who was in front of him…but still, nothing!_

"OW!!!"

Donatello instantly woke up after hearing the realistic, yet girlish scream of his goofy brother. "Master Splinteeerrr…He hit me! It hurts like shell!" Michelangelo complained as he rubbed his aching cheek. "What? What happened? Where's the Shredder?" Donnie scrambled through his sheets, trying to set himself free. "Relax, Don. You were dreaming." Leo calmed his brother. "Dreaming?" he looked around, he was home, in his room, on his bed. Donnie sighed a sigh of relief.

"And Shred-head did not, is not, and will not get to us four brothers! Right guys?" Mikey hung his two arms on Leo and Raph's shoulder. "Yeah yeah, now get yer arm offa me!" Raphael exited the room and Leonardo followed.

"Dude! What happened? You like, missed breakfast, lunch, snack-o-rama and about to miss dinner!" Mikey waved his hands about. Donnie just blinked. "Er…Okay…" was all he said. The Michelangelo's eyes widened, "What?!" "What why?" "Why?! What kind of turtle are you?! How could you NOT want to have some food?!" "Is there a problem with that?"

Mikey put his hands on his head. "Yes!!! We are growing up Don! We have to eat food!!! I know I'm usually the one who finishes all the pizza up, but you should at least have a bite!" Donatello just stood there, surprised at his brother's reaction.

Raph entered and said, "Ya guys gonna have dinner or what?"

~Megan's House~

**Megan's POV:**

Allana told me about what happened yesterday. The fight with those dragons. Man! Can't they leave one night dragon-free? _'Apparently not.'_ I look at the mirror in front of me.

'Brush, check. Sleep wear, check. Going to bed, will do.' I headed to my comfy bed. Ah, all I want to do now is sleep…

~16 minutes later-Dream sequence~

**Normal POV:**

_Blurs appeared from out of nowhere. Moving from area to area of the dim, Japanese-styled room._

_Megan stood in the middle, watching as those blurs turned to shadows. Moving gracefully along with the flaming candle. The girl shielded her eyes as a bright flash blocked her view._

_And now, there she was. In a place so unusual, an underground home made of bricks and pipes. Another flash! Rooftops on her view, the whole city in her sight. Then everything just turned dark and then light brightening up slowly, eyes adjusting to the new area…Wooden floors, Japanese sliding doors and screens, armors contained in glass barriers. Swords placed on racks, other weapons arranged neatly on tables and shelves. _

_One thing caught Megan's attention: A metal armor, having a helmet, gauntlet and the body. She walked towards it, curious about its feel. Only a centimeter from her touch…Everything then disappeared, just like air…_

_Megan turned around, eyes widened at the sight…two girls, rivals, battling each other for something of great value. It felt like she knew them… A burst of right light blinded her, blocking the view, now she was at…_

_School…_

'_School?' Megan thought. Sudden images flashed in front of her. Four guys…Turtles…A rat…Thousands of ninjas…Two rivals, fighting WITH and FOR each other… Against a creature so dark and greedy for power…_

_Once again, it disappeared….Black was all she could see now…"_ _**They are gifted with powers greater than any of you! Bring them to me!**__"…_

_The voice so dark, pure evil, the tone of a killer…who has no conscience at all…Insane for power, victory…_

_It rang through her head…replayed and replayed until it was all she could thing of…_

_The horror…_

~Waking up~

**Megan's POV:**

I jolted awake from the dream I just had. It wasn't like any other dream…more like nightmare that I had before…it felt so…real…I glanced at the alarm clock on the table, red numbers saying: 4 38.

"Great." I muttered, 'One more day...' I reminded myself as I closed my eyes and tried go back to sleep…

_School…Lunch…Courtyard…Tree …Dusty...Me playing as Lana sat, back-to-back with me, reading a thick book. A guy walking up to us…asking me to play…In the end, his brothers were there…one smiling at me…Weird…_

My eyes pop open…"Really Weird…"

. ………… ………… . ………….. .

Boring? Short? Corny? Tell meeee!!!!

R&R!


	10. Start of something new

SOOOOOO SOOOOOORRRRRRYYYYYYY!

I didn't mean to take long to update! School I had to work hard and study for higher grades! And plus, I'm experiencing MAJOR writer's block! So don't kill meeeeee! I'm also not good with making up names of a school…so don't try to kill me with that anti-matter blaster of yours Megatron! *hides behind a rock and puts a soldier helmet on* Ya won't get me alive!

I just realized something…Some of my previous chapters are so freakin' corny! I'm soooo sorry!!! See?! That's what happens when you work on your stories in the middle of the night!!!

Anyway,

Thanks to those who read the previous chapters and are still waiting for updates! But there's one thing I want to make clear here…*kneels on the ground, showing the puppy pout…* Pwease! Pwease Review! Pwess the big button there! It would make me happy! *smiles*

From now on…um…I'll always have Autobots or Decepticons doing disclaimers…hehehe…let's start out with….Jazzy-boy!

Jazz-**theluckyshipper does NOT own TMNT...or Transformers…**

* * *

~Next, Next…Day~

**Allana's POV:**

'_Panic, panic, PANIC!!! Gaaaaahhhh! School! School! ' _I ran around in circles as panic welled up inside of me. "Gyaaaaaahhhhh!!!" I heard a knock, "Allana? Everything okay?". I stopped and stared at the door, _'Mom…'_, "Uh…Yeah mom! 'm fine!" ,"You sure?", "Yeah mom!","Alright then, let me see you…"

I sighed and opened the door. My mom stood there, excitement in her face. I groan at the thought that came to me _'She wants me to have a boyfriend…Is this the reason she's sending me to school?! I'm under-aged for goodness sake! What's the matter with mothers?!' _

"Don't you look pretty." She says with a smile. But I look at her in a horrified expression, "Pretty? I look the same! NORMAL me…Normal me …And I thank the Lord for that! " I blink at my mom in surprise, she's so unsure with what I said. "Mom? Was there something I said?"

"No sweetie, you look the same, normal you…" and with that, she heads downstairs…Blink, blink, raise brow, shake head, go downstairs…

"ATE (Ah-te) ALEEEEEEEE!!!!!" A shrilly voice boomed from the kitchen. My eyes widen in horror, _'THE EVIL DUMBLEDOOM'S AWAKE!!!' _Sweat drop time…"Of…course…"

"Ate Alee! Time to go!" says Alexandra, 11 years-old…4th grader…"Yeah yeah! I'm coming! I'm coming…" The dining room comes into view. I instantly grab my sling bag from the chair and dash outside, into the van, passenger side. "Aw! No fair! I was supposed to sit there!" my other sister, Angelica, whined. I stick out a tongue at her, "Nyahaha! This. Is. the USA! Face my wrath! Wait…this time…I get to rub it in your faces…IN YOUR FACE!!!!HAHAHA! "

"Grr…MOMMY!!! ATE ALEE'S BEIN' BAD TO ME!" She yells and enters the van through the sliding door. My mom ignores her yell, locks the house's door and enters the black Mitsubishi Delica, starts the engine, brings it out of the garage and drives away…

~Streets of New York ~

**Normal POV:**

"Dudes! Move it!" Michelangelo, who was now in his human form, calls out to his brothers. Skating down the street, baby-blue eyes full of glee, and his blonde hair fluttering in the wind. Upon hearing that young yet irritating voice, Raphael moves out of the way and yells at his blue-eyed brother, who was skating ahead of them. "Watch it Mikey!"

"Sorry bro!" He skids to a stop, stomps one foot on the edge of the skateboard and grabs it. "You guys are slow."

"Leo…Can I throw 'im ta a dumpster now…Please…" Raph pleaded, fiery Amber orbs looking up to Leo. The eldest crosses his arms ,"Sorry Raph.". "Uh, guys? Noticed that were being followed…by…girls?" Deep brown eyes scanned behind them. Donnie, feeling uneasy, stops scanning around and brings his attention to the path they were walking on.

Hanging his arms on his two brothers' shoulders, "I have to admit, we do look pretty hot…" Michelangelo grins at them."Get yer arm offa me, you moron!" Mikey flinches, thus, removing his arms from their shoulders.

"Well, here we are guys…"

~Inside the campus~

"LINWOOD HIGH SCHOOL!" Allana holds her stomach as nervousness wells up inside her "I can't take this! It's too…pressuring!". "Relax…It's gonna be fine…Just relax…" Megan assures her nervous friend. "I don't feel so good…new school…not good…" the blonde wraps an arm around her friend's shoulders "Hey, don't worry 'bout it. You got me, what could go wrong? .....wait, don't answer that... So, who do you have for first period?"

Allana looks at the paper in her hands shakily, but her face lits up and grins, "Biology!...Science! a favorite subject of mine!" Megan looks at her schedule and pales a bit, "English…" "Another favorite subject of mine!"

"Shut up."

"Sorry."

"Move it! Hahaha! Skater dude comin' through!"

"What the-?"

* * *

Please review! :D


	11. Author's NoteAUTHOR'S NOTE! 00

Author's Note:

I see…I haven't updated for a while…

Gomenasai my dear readers! You know school…and laziness…and plot bunnies were not in season..TT^TT

But don't fret…the story is in progress…a slow one…unfortunately…I swear to update before summer break ends!

Til we read again!


	12. Chapter 12

I'm so sorry great people! It's been way long since I made an update!

School shot at me…

**DON'T OWN TMNT…OR ANY OTHER THING MENTIONED HERE…**

……….

"That wasn't very nice Mikey…"

"Uhh….sorry Leo!" and the blonde kid zoomed passed the hallway. "Sorry about that, my brother is just like a little kid. I'm Leo by the way." The brown-eyed boy apologized sincerely, yet, he extended his hand and helped Megan up.

"Thanks. Oh, and I'm Megan." She said with a small smile on her face.

Leo looked towards the hallway and back at Megan. "That was Mikey, our youngest brother." "So you have other siblings?" "Yes…"

Megan looks at him with slight curiosity, and looks up to two boys walking up to both. "Megan, this is Donatello." Leo motioned to the young, brown-haired brother, who smiled and waved at her. Leonardo continued, "That's Raphael."

The blonde turned her attention towards him and sent a friendly wave, but she was surprised when the boy with amber eyes huffed and turned away. "Don't mind him, he's just like that." Mikey, ran up to them, informing her about Raph. "Soooo… guys…What-",Megan was about to ask a complete question until she was cut off.

"MEGAN! MEGAN! LOOK HERE! THERE! THAT WAY! LOOK!" Her friend was freaking out in a weird way. The blonde grabbed her shoulders and held her steady, seeing that she kept her eyes locked to something. ' What is she staring at?' she thought.

"Lana, I'd like you to meet Leo, Raph, Mikey, and Donnie. Guys, this is my weird, psychotic, somehow- illusional friend, Allana." "Thank you for introducing me to your new friends, Megan. Could you introduce me to that guy over there too-?Owww!" She pouts after being hit on the head, "What wuzzat fooor?"

Megan puts her hands on her hips, and says in annoyance, "Stop being so childish! And instead of standing here why don't we get to class?" Her eye twitches as she sees the look at Allana's face, hopeful, glad, excited…and surely…in another fantasy…

"Get to Biology, that door…" Megan points to a room, and sweatdrops at her friend's remark, _"He's in the same class!"_, and sighs as she bolted inside the room.

"Donnie and me gotz Biology too! Les' go!" says Michelangelo. Megan turns to them, "Please…I'm begging, don't let her out of your sight! She's accident-prone!". Mikey grins, "You can count on us!", and drags his older brother inside.

"So Megan, we have English as our first period." Leo says, looking curious about what was the first subject on her schedule. He receives a smile, " I have English as my first subject too, let's go!", Megan grabs both their arms and drags them down the hallway.

Raphael stays silent, and Leo just follows her.

_---{um…insert some stuff here]---_

**English Period:**

"Good morning class, I'm Mr. Hughes, and I'll be your teacher for English." A man in his mid-thirties stood in front the class, walking back and forth.

"Ugh…"

"Raph…"

"This is boring…"

Leo sighs and shakes his head at his brother, and directed his attention back to the teacher, but his eye caught Megan just staring out the window, not even listening to the man in blonde blinks as she watches cars pass by outside…

….

….

***bell rings***

……….

SHOOOOOOOORT, yezz…I know…

R&R


End file.
